A Boy and his Voidreaver
by Phosphoricducks
Summary: Kha'zix is still pretty new to Runeterra. And all he knows is what he's learned from his void friends. Alex is a Kha'zix main, and pretty much uses Kha'zix everywhere. On his 16th birthday, Alex is taken by Kha'zix to a so-called Void Bar, where Kha'zix spends a lot of his time. Can Alex survive being with a group of demons that probably want to eat them? Probably not.


"Alex, sweety. It's time for bed, turn the lights of," my grandmother said, her old voice echoing through the small cabin. I was staying with my grandparents for the weekend, a small vacation from the League, you could call it.

My grandmother always looked after me, and I loved her for that. She always let me stay in her home whenever I had a week off, or when I decided to ditch the league for a week and run for a sanctuary. Of course, the reason I was here was because of the latter.

I rolled over, throwing my hand from the covers to flick off the lightswitch. The lights weren't very bright, and nothing looked very different when they were off, especially with the blinding bathroom light across the hall.

"Good night, Nana," I called out, expecting no real answer. I curled up into a small ball, slowly drifting into my own state of sleep within minutes. I loved the small moment of falling asleep, the feeling of slowly sinking into my bed, my eyes forcing themselves shut like a window. Everything seemed so calm.

Of course, nothing can be that calm.

I heard a small crash from the kitchen. Nothing incredibly loud, but something was definitely out there. I threw my covers off, letting my feet slide onto the ground.

"The night before my birthday. I just want to get away from the league, but something has to follow me," I muttered, walking into the hallway, wearing nothing but loose fitting boxers and a white tee-shirt.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

"Bananas... Bananas... Apples? No, banana," the bug man spoke quietly, but hissed when he said apple. He swung around, swiping at the refrigerator door in hopes of opening it. Instead of opening the door, Kha'zix simply made the handle into two.

"That's not good...~" he hissed, crawling around on all fours around the kitchen, looking for food.

I walked into the kitchen, flicking the lights on. At first, I saw an ominous figure standing on my counter. But of course, it isn't some unknown demonic creature who just crawled out of the void to devour Runterra once and for all. No. It can't be. I'm not that lucky.

Kha'zix looked towards me, before crawling at me on all four. He sniffed at my shirt, and then my boxers.

"Kha'zix..." I said angrily, before swiping my hand at his face.

His antennas twitched, and he looked at me. He stood up on two legs, towering over me with a few feet to spare. His grim expression turned suddenly happy and cheerful. If you can really call it that. He threw his scythe-like arms behind me, picking me up in a hug, "Alexxxxxx~" he hissed, "You aren't supposed to be out here..." he said, putting me down and glaring a look that a mother would give her child.

"Look, I just wanted to get away from the league, okay? Just don't tell anybody," I said, turning around.

"Oh... I won't tell anybody...~" he hissed, "If you tell me why you don't want to be at the league!" he said, jumping in front of me, sending papers and void residue around the dining room.

I sighed. Birthdays are serious things in Runterra, especially since you never know how long you're going to live, "I'm turning sixteen tomorrow, and I hate surprise parties," I said, looking down at Kha'zix while he sat on all fours.

"Sixteennnn~" he hissed, looking up as if trying to think, "Isn't that when you mortals can drink alcoholic beverages?" he asked, standing up again, only hunched over so he wasn't as tall.

"Well, yeah, according to the League. But in Zaun and Pilto-"

Of course, Kha'zix won't let me talk, "Then it's settled! You will come with me to a bar tomorrow, and we will get you... Wasted!" he exclaimed, hugging me once more, "You're going to love the bar, it's a void bar," he said, crawling back onto the ground towards my room, "Cho'gath talks about you, sometimes. He calls you a twink!"

"Oh that's nice- Wait a what?" I asked, knowing full well what a twink was, "Do you know what a twink is, Kha'zix?"

"No, but they sound tasty. I'm sure Cho'gath will love you!" the Voidreaver hissed, jumping onto my bed like a puppy.

I'm not really sure what to think about Cho'gath calling me a twink. But, I guess going out with Kha'zix couldn't be that bad. It's not like it's a date or anythin-

"A date? Good idea!" Kha'zix exclaimed, crawling in a circle to make his place on the end of the bed.

Sometimes I hate how Summoners and Champions have linked minds.

"Look, I don't think you know what a date- or a twink is," I tried to reason with the bug, but was cut off. Again.

"Don't worry, I love dates! I hear they taste good in pies, too!" he hissed, finally making his space on the bed.

I sighed, "I guess I'm going on a date with a demon," I muttered, crawling into the bed, covering myself in covers while Kha'zix kicked at my leg every so often.

"Good night, Alex! Don't let the bed bugs bite," he hissed, before closing his eyeslits.

"I don't think you know how ironic that sounds, Kha'zix," I said. He didn't answer, so I just assumed he was asleep.

I wish I could fall asleep that easily.


End file.
